Seven Kinds of Naughty
by DonGiovanni'sGhost
Summary: This is just good ol' smut. Kenny and Butters run into each other at a club and the rest is pretty predictable.


**Seven Kinds Of Naughty**

Title taken from 'Beat Drop' by Simon Curtis

**A/N: This is just an excuse to write smut. I've not written much in a while and I need practice. Sorry if it's not perfect, this is for fun. Enjoy!**

Loud, heavy music blasted through the club, the bass reverberating in Kenny's bones as he wandered around. Lifting his drink to his lips he took a long swallow, grimacing at the taste. It was ridiculously fruity tasting, but there was a lot of alcohol in it and it had been free, so he wasn't complaining. The man that had bought it for him had probably expected something in return, but Kenny hadn't promised anything. The man - Dave or something, he couldn't remember- had been good looking enough, but he'd had that predatory look in his eyes so many of the older men in these types of clubs had.

Kenny knew that look very well. Hell, he had the same look in his smokey eyes tonight and he'd been scanning the pulsing crowd for a possible victi-er...playmate.

Several groups of girls and boys that stood about the club made eyes at him as he walked around, and why wouldn't they? Kenny knew he looked good. He always did. Tight black jeans, black wifebeater, leather boots-he looked like a rockstar with shaggy honey colored hair and sea blue eyes. Throw in snake bite peircings and tattoos that crawled up over his arms and across his chest and he was every good girl's wet dream.

But Kenny wasn't looking for a girl tonight. He didn't want something soft and flowery and sweet. He wanted a man, someone his age or so. He'd get it too. He'd already had offers, two at the door to get in and one from that Dave guy at the bar. Those men just weren't to his tastes tonight, though. He'd had repressed older men before. Men who were hiding from the world and their wives, looking to dominate someone. Well, not tonight. Kenny wanted to dominate someone for once. He wanted someone young and beautiful, like himself.

It didn't take long for his eyes to settle on a short-ish blonde who was on the outskirts of the dance floor talking with a group of some of the girls who'd been eyeing him earlier. The blonde in question seemed a bit familiar somehow, but Kenny could only really see him from the back and part of his left side. As he made his way over, he grinned at how nice the blonde's body looked. Not too tall, maybe two or three inches shorter than Kenny's 6' with an ass you could probably bounce a quarter off of. It was only when he approached the group that the man in question turned and laughed, letting Kenny see almost all of his face.

Well. This was a pleasant surprise.

"Butters Stotch. I never thought I'd see you _out_ and about like this." He said, talking over the music and smiling at his former classmate. Aside from the stunned look on his face, Butters was really something to see now that he'd grown out of his awkward teens and into his early twenties. Where Kenny had gotten taller and filled out through his shoulders, Butters had stayed about the same height, though his body had lost almost all of his baby fat. His face was squared out a little, but he still had those chubby baby cheeks he'd always had and the same bright blue-green eyes. His lips were full and pink and looked ready to be devoured. He was wearing a blue tank, tantilizingly tight jeans and lime green sneakers-he looked like a delicious, perfect piece of candy. Kenny wanted to eat him alive.

"K-Kenny?! Wow, hi! Uh, whatcha doin' here?" Butters smiled wide upon seeing Kenny. Those aqua eyes were a little glazed over as they swept appreciatively over Kenny's body. He must have already been drinking...or he was still a lightweight. Butters had never been very good with liquor. An unfortunate incident at one of Token's house parties had proven that Butters couldn't handle more than two drinks at a time, else he ended up half naked and puking in the bushes.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Butters took a sip of his drink and shrugged. "I was in Denver with some friends from college a-and they wanted to come to this new gay bar, so I agreed." He looked over his shoulder at the girls he was with, then looked back at Kenny, lowering his voice. "I'm supposed to be the DD, but I thought one little vodka and cranberry wouldn't hurt. Don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

Kenny just nodded, rolling his eyes. Butters was still a lightweight, it seemed. His cheeks were already pink from just one drink. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Oh good!" Butters cheered, but then stopped, raising an eyebrow at him. "Wait. What are _you_ doing here? Don't you like girls?" Poor, naive little Butters. He, like so many others from back home, never understood the whole pansexual thing. In South Park, you were either straight, gay or married.

Kenny just grinned at him. "I like what I like." he said, looking Butters up and down. "And I like how you look. How long did it take for you to finally come out of the closet?" he asked, sipping his drink. Everyone in South Park had known that Butters was into boys except Butters. The only people he'd managed to fool were his parents, but with his dad being a drunk and mother being a mental case, that didn't really count for much.

A confused look crossed Butters' face then he blushed, staring into the contents of his cup. "I-I finally, uh, figured it o-out after gr-graduation..." he started, his childhood stutter sneaking back into his speech. It must have had to do with being nervous. "M-My parents st-still d-don't...ugh..d-d-don't kn-know..." He looked up at Kenny then, looking like he was struggling and afraid that Kenny might tell his parents. Even after living in Denver and being in college and starting his own life, Butters was still terrified of his awful parents.

Kenny didn't want this night going to shit for either of them, so he reached out and laid his large, warm hand on Butters' shoulder, caressing him lightly. "Hey, man. No worries. I wouldn't tell anyone. Remember? We used to be friends, you know." he said, offering a small smile.

Butters took a few deep breaths then nodded, looking relieved. "...y-you know, you're a real n-nice guy, Kenny, no matter what people say a-about you."

Kenny had to chuckle at that, squeezing Butters' shoulder. "You sure? People say a lot about me. Not all of that's a lie." That caused Butters to blush a little. He looked adorable when he blushed, though Kenny wondered if Butters was really this shy or if he was just playing coy.

No, Butters had always been a bit on the clueless and shy side. That was perfect, though. Tonight, Kenny wanted someone to cling to him, to put all their faith in him, to let him dominate them. He just hoped that Butters was game.

"Uh, Butters?" came another voice from behind them. The blonde turned to one of the girls, a cute little brunette with a pixie cut and way too much eye makeup and smiled. "Sorry, Charlotte! This is my friend Kenny, from back home. I haven't seen him in a while." Butter's turned back to Kenny, making introductions. "That's Charlotte, and this, " he pointed to a curvy blonde "...is Jennifer and this," a stick thin girl with glasses and mousey brown hair "...is Terri. They're my friends from school. Uh, girls, this is Kenny."

Kenny just raised his glass in a salute to the girls and took a drink. "Nice to meet ya." he drawled out, making the girls look like they were about to wet themselves. Another song began booming out of the ceiling and Kenny smiled. "Butters, come dance with me." he said, setting his drink on the table they were all standing around, holding out his hand. He had to get him away from these girls if they were going to have any chance of a good time.

"Oh, uh, okay!" he said, hesitantly taking Kenny's hand. Perfect. Kenny hauled Butters onto the crowded dance floor, ignoring the girls' protests from behind them. He pulled Butters in by the hips, smirking down at him. Butters look nervous again, but he seemed comfortable enough with Kenny there.

Butters bit his lip as he gazed up at Kenny. Sure, Kenny had flirted with him in highschool, mostly jokingly, but even then he'd found the smaller boy attractive. Butters had no idea what he was in for, but Kenny was never cruel. If Butters didn't want to do anything, he wouldn't force him.

People pushed in on them from all sides, making it even hotter with their bodies pressed together. Kenny had already gotten himself comfortably buzzed and Butters was beyond tipsy, so it only seemed natural that he dug his fingers into Butters' hips and crushed their lips together in a smouldering kiss.

Butters' eyes widened then fluttered shut as he made a small noise in the back of his throat. Hands came up and gripped Kenny's hair and Kenny felt the other open his mouth to let him deepen the kiss. God, Butters tasted so sweet, so good. Teeth and tongues clashed as they kissed harder, tugging at each other's clothing to get as close as they could. When Kenny finally pulled back, Butters looked dazed, lips shiny and red.

"W-Wow..." Butters panted, grinning like an idiot. "...You're a good kisser." he said, moving his body against Kenny's along to the thumping music.

"So are you." Kenny grinned down at him, fingers trailing up under Butters' tank, feeling the smooth warm skin there. He wanted to touch all of him, but they were in the middle of the club. Probably not the best idea.

That is, unless Butters was up to it.

"Um...Kenny? Why...uh...why'd you do it?" Butters asked. He sounded almost dissapointed that Kenny had chosen him and not some other guy. Kenny raised an eyebrow, confused. Butters continued. "I-I mean, I like this, don't get me wrong, but...why me?"

"Why not?" Kenny answered, getting a little irritated. He didn't want to have a heartfelt conversation right now. He wanted sex or whatever he could get revolving around it. "You're hot, you're here and I like you. We've been friends for years. Why, would you rather me go and find someone else?"

"No! No...I just...You know what? Nevermind. It doesn't matter." Butters smiled instead and leaned up to kiss Kenny again. "Let's just have fun."

"That's what I was trying to do, Butters." He laughed a little and ground his hips into Butters', shivering at the sharp gasp the other made. "Now...where were we?" He leaned in and nipped at Butters' lips, grinding against him, fingertips exploring the other blonde's body under his shirt. Butters was shuddering and whimpering at ever touch, even beginning to reciprocate a little.

It was only when one of Kenny's hands found the fly of Butters' jeans that Butters pulled back a little, looking up with wide eyes. "Kenny, someone will see! Not here..." he started, , hands pushing on Kenny's chest.

Kenny sighed heavily and leaned into the other man's ear, inhaling the scent of him, cool clean shampoo and some expensive smelling cologne. "Butters, no one will see. This place is huge and there are tons of people around us doing their own thing." He popped the button of Butters' jeans and slid the zipper down enough to get his hand into the other's underwear. "It's dark and hot and don't think there aren't other people doing this exact same thing. Come on...trust me." he practically purred and felt Butters tense up against him. He felt hands gripping his shoulders when he squeezed Butters' half hard erection and a quiet moan fell out of the other's mouth. Kenny took this as a sign to continue, stroking him slowly, making sure to keep their bodies moving to the neverending stream of music coming from the DJ booth.

"Oh! K-Kenny...I.." Butters was squirming a little, but with every flick of Kenny's wrist, he would gasp or moan and gave in, letting Kenny do as he pleased. "Kenny...ahhn..." He leaned into the taller man, plump lips finding Kenny's throat and biting, kissing, leaving marks.

Kenny loved it. He moved his hand faster now, along with the beat of the music, keeping Butters' close enough to feel his erratic heartbeat against his own chest. The sounds Butters was making were driving Kenny insane. All he wanted to do was hear more of those moans, wanted to see all of Butters spread out in front of him. "I'm going to stop now and you're going to come with me to my truck." he said in Butters' ear. He was glad when he saw the other blonde nod frantically.

He took Butters by the hand again and nearly dragged him out of the club and into the parking lot. Kenny had parked beat up old red pick-up near the back by a bunch of trees. There weren't many cars near him and he doubted anyone would be leaving so early anyway. He unlocked the door and reached in, grabbing a blanket he normally kept in there for emergencies.

And this was most definitely an emergency.

He shut the door then went to the back and opened the tailgate, hopping into the bed of the truck. "Get up here." he said over his shoulder as he laid out the blanket and kicked some stuff around so they didn't hurt themselves. The trunk bounced a little as Butters climbed up and Kenny turned to pull up the tailgate. He grabbed Butters then and kissed him hard. "Lay down."

Butters obeyed, face flushed red with arousal and alcohol. He smiled up at Kenny and reached up to take his hand, pulling him down to lay ontop of him. Kenny covered Butters' smaller body with his own, pulling off their shirts. He kissed and licked every inch of skin he could find and felt Butters returning the favor. He couldn't help but notice that Butters was still a bit shy in all this. He probably hadn't been with many people, for as long as he'd been in the closet. Poor thing. Kenny would make this good for him. Hell, maybe they'd even do this again sometime.

Right now, though, Kenny just wanted to get them naked. He sat up and began to tug off Butters' jeans and boxer briefs and sneakers, then got rid of the rest of his clothing.

"Whoa." Butters whistled, pointing at Kenny's crotch. "Um...you're huge. I-I...I like it."

Kenny laughed out loud then and shook his head. "Well, that's a good thing, then." He crawled back over Butters, spreading his legs and settling between them, rocking their bodies together. Butters felt so good underneath him like this. He looked just as good as Kenny had imagined he would. He leaned down and kissed over Butters' chest, flicking his tongue out over a pale, pink nipple. Butters' gasp drove him to lick harder and grind their hips together harder, wanting Butters to become completely undone.

It seemed to be working. Butters had wrapped his legs around Kenny's thighs, squeezing tightly. His fingers were moving restlessly over Kenny's back, nails scraping his skin and making Kenny shiver. Those aqua eyes were half lidded in lust and stared up into Kenny's and Kenny just couldn't take it anymore. He sat up quickly, grabbing his pants and fumbling for his wallet. He grabbed a packet of lube and a condom out, laughing when Butters just looked at him, eyes wide. "What? I never go out unprepared."

Butters laughed with him and nodded. "I'm glad. This woulda been kinda hard without that." he said, pointing to the lube. Kenny nodded and ripped the packet open, letting the stuff get all over his fingers. He pulled Butters' legs apart and reached down, pressing a finger into his wonderfully warm body. "Wow, you're tight." he murmured, moving his finger around.

Butters groaned loudly, arching his back into Kenny's touch. "I-I've only done this a few times..." he said, breathing becoming ragged again. "...but, I can take it. Please, Kenny. You've got me all riled up. Don't take forever." he begged, reaching down to touch himself.

Kenny smiled wide and smacked Butters' hand away and pulled his hand out. He took the condom wrapper and tore it open with his teeth, then rolled it onto his erection. He moaned at the feeling, since he'd pretty much neglected himself up to this point. He squeezed the rest of the lube onto his cock and stroked himself a few times, giving Butters a nice little show.

"Oh, Kenny, don't tease me." Butters begged, already trembling with need. Kenny took pity on him and grabbed his legs, pulling them up over his shoulders. He gripped his cock and slowly started pushing into Butters. Those big blue-green eyes widened impossibly and Butters let out a low groan, fingernails digging into Kenny's forearms. "Oh god!"

Kenny grit his teeth, pushing in inch by agonizing inch. Butters was really tight still and he didn't want to hurt him. He wanted them both to enjoy this as much as they could. He finally got most of the way inside and looked at Butters to make sure he was okay.

"K-Kenny, I swear to...uh! Move, please!" Butters growled.

Kenny obeyed, beginning to move, setting up a moderate rhythm between them. When Butters started moving his hips along with him, Kenny knew he was ready for more. He gripped the smaller man's hips and began to pound into him, angling those slim hips so that he could find his prostate. Butters let out a loud shout and Kenny grinned. He'd found it and he hit it relentlessly, panting hard against the inside of Butters' thigh.

Butters arched up against Kenny again, panting, moaning, whimpering. He was completely at Kenny's mercy and Kenny loved it. He was intoxicated with how wanton and utterly ravaged Butters looked at that moment. He leaned down and kissed Butters, biting on his bottom lip and slamming into his body. He reached down and gripped Butters' cock, stroking it quickly along with his movements.

It didn't take very long for Butters to begin shaking uncontrollably, body tensing and clamping around Kenny. He was panting so hard, eyes wide and locked on Kenny's and then he cried out, loud and sharp as he came all over his chest and Kenny's hand. Kenny felt his own body begin to spiral out of control and he jerked, ramming into Butters a few more times before he came as well, letting out a string of curses as he did so.

He flopped half ontop of Butters, pulling out of him and trying to control his breathing. Butters just lay there, staring up at the stars and panting hard, hand on his forehead. Kenny watched him come down from his orgasm, his eyes clearing and his chest rising and falling more evenly. Kenny just couldn't help himself.

"So, glad you came tonight?"

Butters turned his head to look at him then laughed, hitting Kenny on the arm. "You are horrible, mister." he breathed, shaking his head. He leaned over, but then hesitated, looking at Kenny for something.

It clicked and Kenny sighed. He met Butters lips in a soft kiss then laid back down. "It's ok, Butters. I'm not just going to kick you out of my truck or anything. I'm actually kind of a nice guy."

Butters blushed and nodded. "That's good. I just didn't know what to expect, y'know?" he asked. He stretched then whimpered, reaching down to rub at his sore back. Kenny watched him, chewing on his lip while he thought.

"You know, a hot bath would be good for your back." he started, sitting up to retrieve his pants. "...I've got a nice sized tub back at my apartment."

Butters sat up and blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Kenny, are you i-inviting me over?" he asked as he reached for his tank top.

"Sure. Besides, don't think that I don't want another piece of your ass. Cause I do. Like, really." Kenny grinned and got up, haphazardly throwing his clothes on as Butters did the same. "C'mon. Get in the truck. I'm not done with you tonight." he said, grinning and holding out his hand to help Butters out of the back of the truck.

Butters looked like he was reconsidering for a moment, but then he took Kenny's hand and followed him into the cab of the truck. "...Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

Butters smirked and reached over to lay his hand on Kenny's thigh. "I'm not done with you, either."

Kenny's face split into a huge grin and he started up the truck. "Fuck, Butters. You won't be able to sit for a week!" he laughed, pressing down on the gas petal and speeding off onto the highway. It seemed they were both in for a busy night.

END.


End file.
